bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Halloween 2016 Show (Only Exists in The BancyTOON Universe)
Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Halloween 2016 Show is an upcoming audio-animatronic DVD showdisc made by Bancy and Toby's MouseTronics Factory exclusively for Bancy's Pizza Funhouse locations in all thirteen American locations and only two Canadian locations! This also marks as the very first modern-day MouseTronics "family entertainment center" showdisc to be fully upgraded to DVD preceding after Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse's "Back to School 2016" show after it turns out that the "Catmouse Fun Pizza Playhouse Summer 2016" and "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Back to School 2016" shows were the very last MouseTronics "family entertainment center" showdiscs to have Audio CD versions of its 16x9 Widescreen Video DVD Showdisc counterparts before immediately upgrading to DVD Video and additional 16x9 HDTV Monitors Complete DVD Showdisc Show Segment 1 * I Will Survive (Edited Version from the Gloria Gaynor song of the same name but performed by Suzy Swanella!) * No Sugar Vegetables (Edited English Version of the Glanni Glaepur i Latabae song, Aldrei gleyma bvi but performed by Fritz Mouserton and backing by Colby Ratwaller!) Intermission Video Segment 1 * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video (with "Here We Go Spooky Loo LIVE!" special show) * CARTOON - Haunted Castle (from LazyTown) * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show (with "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) Show Segment 2 * Letters to Toby "Halloween 2016" Skit No. 01 * "Colby's problem with how to Trick or Treat" Skit * Spooky Song (A song of the Lazytown episode, Cry Dinosaur but preformed by Suzy Swanella and backing by Toby Ratwaller and Colby Mouseworthy!) Intermission Video Segment 2 * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video * CARTOON - Jives' Nightmare (From the 1999 fanmade LazyTown anime) * MUSIC VIDEO 1 - "Trick or Treat on Halloween" (from "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Halloween Party at Disneyland" * MUSIC VIDEO 2 - Woof Woof Woof (from the LazyTown episode, LazyTown's New Superhero) * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show (with "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) Show Segment 3 * Tonight We Strike! (Original 2015 Soundtrack Album Recording from Disney's "The Lion Guard") * "Colby Mouseworthy explains his Crazy Dream" Skit * Cha-Hua-Hua (Original Mid-1950's-Early 1960's "The Pets" Album Recording) Intermission Video Segment 3 * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video (with "Boogie Wonderland LIVE!" special show) * CARTOON - "From Mad to Worse" (Harveytoons' "Herman and Katnip") * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show (with "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) Show Segment 4 * Don't Make Me Laugh (from Don Bluth's "The Pebble and the Penguin") * Be Prepared (from Disney's "The Lion King") Intermission Video Segment 4 * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video * CARTOON - "Things that Go Bump" (Aardman Animations' "Shaun the Sheep") * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show (with "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) Show Segment 5 * Step in Time (from Disney's "Mary Poppins") * Letters to Toby "Halloween 2016" Skit No. 02" * Monster Mash Intermission Video Segment 5 * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Video (with "Monster Mash LIVE!" Special Show) * CARTOON - "Cabin Fever!" (Disney's "Shnookums and Meat") * 8 Minute Countdown 'Til Next Show (with "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Birthday Mouse-Tacular" show) Production Notes This will be the second "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse" showdisc in its 5-part "Post-February 2016" series to have its DVD Video counterpart contain live-action video footage filmed at Disney's Hollywood Studios theme park at the larger-than-life Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida featuring Muppet-like replicas of Plush Bancy, Plush Suzy, Plush Fritz, Plush Colby, Plush Marty, Plush Timmy, Plush Lucy, Plush Lexus, Plush Wally, Plush Frank, Plush Percy, Plush Frederick and Plush Toby (as built for Bancy's Pizza Funhouse's new 2016 batch of DVD showdiscs by California-based "Jim Henson's Creature Shop" with their facial expressions mocking the actual MouseTronics counterparts of the Plush Rodents themselves in the audio-animatronic "Plushies Funtime Party Revue" show while their Audio CD counterparts are just audio CDs with the Bancy's Pizza Funhouse TV "Summer 2016" intermission video 4-disc DVD kit) interacting with Live-Action Cosplay replicas of Riley Andersen and Jordan from Disney & PIXAR's "Inside Out" as portrayed by a performing boy-meets-girl preteen couple which, according to the DVD version of the Bancy's Pizza Funhouse "Summer 2016" show, Audio-Animatronic replicas of Mike and Michelle will "voice" Riley and Jordan because they are absence from the DVD version of this show! In the "BancyToon Medley" show skit's DVD version, Bancy (voiced by Vincent Martella (Due to people wanting Keith Ferguson to voice Bancy for theatrical cartoons and TV cartoons) with singing voice provided by Chuck E. Cheese-alumnus Duncan Brennan) allows Colby (speaking voice provided by Rob Paulsen impersonating PJ from "A Goofy Movie" but with signing voice proved by Scott Wilson impersonating 1990's-era Mr. Munch!) and Carl T. Catmouse (voiced by Jim Cummings impersonating Bonkers D. Bobcat) and Slats the little Blue Mouse (voiced by Nickelodeon's Tara Strong with Slats' singing voice provided by Vincent Martella) and Frederick (voiced by Scott Wilson impersonating 1983-1994 Chuck E. Cheese!!) and Plush Toby (voiced by Charlie Adler) and live-action cosplay versions of Riley Andersen (speaking voice provided by Nickelodeon's Dionne Quan (the voice of Kimi Finster from "Rugrats" and its preteen counterpart "All Grown Up") with singing voice provided by Kristen Bell) and Jordan (speaking voice provided by Elizabeth Daily with Jordan's singing voice provided by Johnathan Groff) and Mike Patterson (speaking voice provided by David Kaufman with singing voice provided by Vincent Martella!) and Michelle Finkle (speaking voice provided by Grey Griffin (formerly Grey DeLisle-Griffin!) with singing voice provided by Alyson Stoner!) for Billy Bob's sake! Also, during the second segment, Colby is having issue on how to trick or treat so Bancy talks him into being taught how to do it right by knocking on the door and when the door opens, call out "trick or treat!" and get the candy placed in your trick-or-treat candy bag or bucket! Unfortunately, Colby sneakily locks Bancy out of his house and Colby nearly eats half of Bancy's big candy bowl! Unfortunately, during the third show segment, Colby has a crazy "nightmare" about being chased by Janja and the Hyenas (from "The Lion Guard"!) which the Hyenas think that Colby is there dinner and, as Janja is about to swallow Colby whole, Bancy wakes up Colby with a glass of water splashed on his face and tells him "COLBY, ARE YOU OKAY?!?" then Colby, realizing it was a crazy nightmare, explains this crazy nightmare to Bancy and He tells Colby "I think you need to lay off the idea of combining Diet Coke with Diet Dr. Pepper!" before the happy ending to Show Segment 3 actually involves the humans and the BancyToon Animals dancing to The Pets' one-hit classic rock wonder "Cha-Hua-Hua"! However, near the end of the "Bancy's Pizza Funhouse Summertime 2016" show's fifth show segment during the song "Monster Mash", Jordan dressed up as Ron Stoppable, Riley Andersen dressed up as Kim Possible, Mike Patterson dressed up as Harpo Marx and Michelle Finkle dressed up as Judy Jetson but all four humans with their original hairstyles while Bancy and The Other BancyToon Animals don their Halloween Mask similar to the masks on The Incredibles, perform and do The Monster Mash at Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party at the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida! However, the "BancyTOON Medley" show skit could be the Bancy's Wonderful Band's very own parody of the "Giant Armadillo Named Phil" show skit from one of the new "Chuck E. Cheese" DVD showdiscs. Orlando, Florida 2D animation studio Premise Entertainment did the "Tonight We Strike" crazy nightmare sequence for Show Segment 3 and, for the entire Fifth Show Segment, the Cosplay professionals made halloween costumes for the cosplay actors and actresses that perform Mike Patterson and Michelle Finkle and Riley Andersen and Jordan! Category:MouseTronics Archives Category:Content from The BancyTOON Universe